fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo vs. Capcom/Nintendo Sci-Fi
"Nintendo Sci-Fi" is the codename of the group of fighters in Nintendo vs. Capcom on the Nintendo side. Included franchises in this team are F-Zero, Metroid, and Star Fox. Samus Aran Voice Actress: Jennifer Hale (EN), Ai Kobayashi (JP) Theme: "Brinstar" Profile Stats: Intelligence- 4/7 Strength- 6/7 Speed- 5/7 Stamina- 6/7 Fighting Ability- 7/7 First Appearance: ''Metroid ''(1987) Abilities: Exactly how she does it is unknown, but the Chozo DNA she is merged with allows her to transform into a tiny mobile ball. She has also proved to outdo many other humans in terms of athletics, combat, agility, and intellect. Weapons: A bevy of high-power lasers and firearms, and missiles, bombs, ice beams, and a "Screw Attack". Bio: Taken in by the ancient and advanced alien race called the Chozo after her parents were killed at the hands of space pirates, Samus Aran has proved to be among the best warriors in the universe, and after singlehandedly eliminating the threat of Metroids, SA-X, and Mother Brain, she is rightly dubbed a legend. Ridley Voice Actor: N/A Theme: "Vs. Ridley" Profile Stats: Intelligence- 5/7 Strength- 6/7 Speed- 4/7 Stamina- 4/7 Fighting Ability- 5/7 First Appearance: ''Metroid ''(1987) Abilities: Ridley's tail is barbed and makes for a quick kill of prey, but he prefers to make them suffer before he shuffles them off their mortal coil. Ridley is also capable of breathing fire and flying, in the same vein as many would imagine a dragon on Earth. Weapons: None Bio: A resident of the planet Zebes, and a devoted member of the Space Pirates. He's cold-blooded and psychopathic, but that does not prevent him from having genius-level intelligence. He is directly responsible for the murder of Samus' parents, and the daughter he made the mistake of leaving alive grew up to become his greatest rival. Fox McCloud Voice Actor: Mike West (EN), Kenji Nojima (JP) Theme: "Corneria" Profile Stats: Intelligence- 4/7 Strength- 3/7 Speed- 5/7 Stamina- 6/7 Fighting Ability- 5/7 First Appearance: ''Star Fox ''(1993) Abilities: A gifted acrobat and pilot. Amputated legs allow him to pick up top speeds without much effort. Weapons: When outside of the Arwing itself, Fox is equipped with a blaster pistol, and, perhaps more infamously, a electromagnetic projectile reflection technology called a "Shine". Bio: Fox McCloud is the son of the decorated veteran mercenary James McCloud, and was still in flight school, following in his father's footsteps, when he was told his father had been betrayed and killed by the mad scientist Andross. Not wanting to let his father's efforts go to waste, Fox joined forces with his classmate Slippy Toad, James' closest ally Peppy Hare, and a maverick gangster with a heart of gold named Falco Lombardi to reform James' mercenary team, Star Fox, and take down Andross once and for all. Krystal Captain Falcon Voice Actor: Hideyuki Tanaka (JP), Crispin Freeman (EN) Theme: "Mute City/Big Blue" Profile Stats: Intelligence- 4/7 Strength- 4/7 Speed- 6/7 Stamina- 6/7 Fighting Ability- 5/7 First Appearance: ''F-Zero ''(1990) Abilities: While he is more well known as perhaps the greatest F-Zero racer in the history of the Grand Prix, Falcon is a renowned bounty hunter with quite the know-how for close-quarters-combat, most notably his powerful fire-bending attacks like his trademark Falcon Punch. Weapons: While he carries a beam pistol, he uses it only on occassion, and even then it has proved to neutralize heavily-armored enemies. Bio: Outside of the fact that he lives in Port Town on Earth, nothing is known about Douglas Jay Falcon. Many rumors have circulated about the famed F-Zero pilot and bounty hunter, but Falcon himself never confirms nor denies the allegations. He holds the record for most F-Zero races won, and he naturally has himself an array of rivals across the universe. Aesthetics Entrance: The Blue Falcon races in, the cockpit opening in the midst of the mad dash as Captain Falcon expertly leaps out, does a somersault, and lands on the ground in a crouch. Intro Quotes "On foot? Can't say I blame you for not wanting to race me!" "Come off it! You think YOU can beat ME? No way!" "C'mon! Show me your moves!" "This shouldn't take long." "My reflexes are tuned to perfection. You won't remember getting knocked out." "You created Blood Falcon, and killed 16 other racers in the process! Justice will be served!" (Vs. Pico) "Give up now, Deathborn, or I'm bringing you to the paradise you preach about!" (Vs. Deathborn) "When are you gonna learn I'M the better bounty hunter?" (Vs. Fox/Samus) "I'm taking you down, and taking that bounty off your head!" (Vs. any villain except Deathborn) "Great. As if TWO copycats weren't enough." (Vs. Captain Commando) "How many times do I need to tell you people I'm not interested in publicity?" (Vs. Frank West/Phoenix Wright/Viewtiful Joe) "God 'hand'? How limited." (Vs. Gene) "A Dragon or a Falcon? Let's see who punches harder!" (Vs. Ryu/Ken) Victory Quotes "Alright! First place!" "If you thought that was humiliating, race me next time!" "Hey, no shame in losing to me." "See you again! Ha ha." "And still five minutes to spare! Gotta get back to the Grand Prix." "I'm going to stop you from racing again! That should have been done a while ago!" (Vs. Pico) "I'll never let you stop eons of evolution, Deathborn! Life finds a way!" (Vs. Deathborn) "I would have done this job for free. You just happened to be on my list." (Vs. any villain except Deathborn) "We're bound to cross paths again. I'll take you on anytime!" (Vs. Fox/Samus)